


Warm and Safe

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Taking Care [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're home safe; now Ryan has to take care of his men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Safe

When they got back to the hotel, Ditzy took Lester up to his room so that he could patch him up and find the antibiotics he wanted him to take. Ryan sent Lyle off with them just to get him out of reception. He didn't think a large, mud-covered soldier was the sort of thing the management would appreciate seeing in the elegant foyer.

While they were under Ditzy's not so tender care he used his charm, and the official credit card Lester had issued him, to upgrade his room to a suite and have his things moved, along with Lester's and Lyle's. Then he organised a meal to be delivered once they were all settled in and got directions to a local chemist to pick up some essential supplies.

By the time he was done with his errands, Lester and Lyle were already being escorted to their new accommodations by a watchful Ditzy. He caught up with them just outside the door and brandished the key card, opening the door with a flourish.

"Right, you two, out of those filthy clothes and into a nice, hot bath I think. Ditz', do you have something we can wrap around James' dressing to keep it from getting wet, because I don't think either of them are up to a shower right now and they can't go to bed looking like that."

Ditzy nodded. "It won't be foolproof, but the gash isn't as deep as I thought so getting the bandages a little damp won't kill him and you're capable of re-dressing it afterwards if you have to. If you let him get into the shower I'll be back here in an hour treating him for concussion."

Lester sighed. "Do either of us get any say in this at all?"

"Are you saying you don't want to get clean?" Ryan asked, his hands on his hips as he watched the other man with more than a hint of exasperation.

"No, but ..."

"Well then. Get inside, get undressed, and I'll run you both a bath." He rolled his eyes. "Give me the stuff, Ditz,' and then go and find yourself some dinner. I can handle these two."

Ditzy emptied his bag out all over the bed and rummaged through the resultant mess. "Right, here's some plastic to put over it," he said, handing over something that looked suspiciously like cling film. At Ryan's raised eyebrow he shrugged. "It does the job and it's cheaper than buying anything meant for the purpose. You know what Lester's like about keeping within budget. If he complains tell him I can get something more expensive if he'd like..." He handed over a roll of waterproof tape and some scissors as well.

"Thanks, mate. We'll see you in the morning."

He let Ditzy out and locked the door behind him. Dinner would be there in about forty-five minutes, but until then he didn't want to be disturbed. Heading into the bathroom, he found Lester already naked, since he'd had to be stripped of the wetsuit before Ditzy could patch him up. Lyle was still getting undressed but he'd finally lost the wetsuit and the boots.

Turning the water on, Ryan filled the large, sunken bath and poured some bubble bath from his bag of supplies into the water. "Right, now let's get your leg seen to. Do you want to give me a hand, Jon?"

Lyle nodded. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Ryan handed him the cling film. "Wrap that around his leg while I cut some tape. Then I can slap that on and it should all be sealed up and safe from the water."

The two of them worked quickly and efficiently and Lester for once just sat still and let them do all the work.

Ryan leant over and brushed a kiss over Lyle's lips and then pulled Lester to his feet, kissing him slowly before stepping back. "Let me help you into the bath and then I'm going to look after both of you. You deserve a little pampering after today."

Lester chuckled. "If I have to get attacked by some prehistoric creature while underground and underwater in the depths of a mostly unexplored cave system in order to get waited on, I think I'll pass in future, thank you."

"Idiot," Ryan grumbled. "Personally, I'd prefer it if in future you didn't deal with anything scarier than politicians."

Lester smiled and kissed him again, knowing that was Ryan's way of saying he was scared, even if he would never say the actual words. "Well, help me into the bath then and you can pamper me all you like." He wrinkled his nose. "You're going to have to empty the water and re-run the bath after we've both washed because I've been swimming in mud all day and I don't need to be bathing in it as well."

Ryan took his hand and let Lester lean on it as he slowly walked down the steps into the bath. Sinking onto one of the padded ledges, Lester moaned softly.

"Oh this is heaven. I can feel my aches drifting away." Lester grinned wickedly. "It could do with a Jon shaped bath toy though."

Ryan laughed out loud. "Fortunately, I've got you one of those as well." He gestured to the bath. "Get in, Jon. I'll get you both a beer while you clean up and then you can soak until dinner arrives."

At that Lyle moaned. "Beer and food. You truly are a prince among men, Tom."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "The way to your heart really is through your stomach. Get in and clean up and don't forget to wash behind your ears. I intend to fuck both of you later and I'm not interested in getting anywhere near you until you lose at least three layers of mud."


End file.
